Pegasus: The Pyscho
by Animefan57
Summary: As Mokuba is leaving school one day, Pegasus kidnaps him. Mokuba is kept hostage for a year that brings a year's worth of heartache, trials and tribuations.


Pegasus: The Pyscho

Author's note: Hey, guys! I'm back for yet another story. This story is called "Pegasus: The Pyscho". It is a Yu-gi-oh! story. In this fanfic, Pegasus kidnaps Mokuba as the young teen boy heads home from school. Mokuba experiences nothing but headache, rape, trials and tribuations.

Disclaimer: I am only a fan of Yu-gi-oh! All characters in this story belong to the creators of the games, unless otherwise indicated.

**Chapter 1: School Lets Out, Kidnapping Occurrs**

"Dang ..." Mokuua thought, looking up at the ceiling in a white, plain, boring school classroom, "When will the day end?". The young, jetted black haired boy looked at his watch. 2:25. School dismissed at 2:35. "Just ten more minutes," he thought to himself. Mokuba could not wait for that tornado sirened-like bell to ring. It had been a very long day. After all, Mokuba had to get up at 5AM to get ready for school. He did not live far from the school at all, it was still a long day. School started at 7:05. Since then, Mokuba had to fill out tons of worksheets, and deal with stupid teen drama. At lunch, two of his friends got into a fist fight. Over who's shoes looked better. Personally, Mokuba thought his Air Jordans looked better than both of their shoes, but he could not let that thought feed his ego.

"All right, class," said Ms. McKinnley, Mokuba's Algebra I teacher, "We've got homework for tonight. 25 problems, due by tomorrow. NO exceptions! You can get started now, but I except it done. If it's not, I WILL refer to your parents or guardians for discipline,". "Awwww," the class groaned. "Awww, nothing!" Ms. McKinnley screeched back, "What's wrong with kids these days? Homework is fun. It keeps you off the streets," she said, giving a boy named Greg White a swift and stern look. "What?" Greg asked. "DON'T what me, boy! You KNOW that you hang on the streets,". "Yeah, it's cool," Greg said, "Better than being a good little boy,". Nearly all of the class nodded in agreement. Kids in Mokuba's class could not stand good kids for some reason. Mokuba himself was pretty good, but he did have a 'don't miss with me' side, too, so therefore, he fitted in to a level with his peers. Plus, the shoes and clothes gained him some double looks by school girls, who put on their liking of Mokuba on public display.

Ms. McKinnley sighed loudly, then strolled back to her desk, where she put her hands to her forehead. She was tired of dealing with kids at this point. She just wanted to go home. Get away from the kids, especially Mokuba. You see, her and Mokuba had plenty of dislike for each other. She disliked him because she had Seto as a student several years prior, and thought the whole Kaiba family had a snobby attitude like he did. She felt that she could see Seto all over again in Mokuba. Mokuba disliked her because of her lack of respect for most of her students, and because she gave too much homework (LOL). "God, I need a day off," she whispered to herself, "I need to lie on a beautiful beach without a cloud in the sky, with NO kids,".

The minutes slowly went by. While a few desparate kids, wanting to improve their grades, got started on their homework immeadiately, most of the kids took the slow movement of the class period to gossip loudly, and to throw paper airplanes. "Like, UGH, Clarie. Did you see the way she came towards me? Like she wanted to hit me?" said a girl named Emma to girl named Clarie. "Yeah. What the hell -," "WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Ms. McKinnley shouted at the top of her lungs, "I'm sick of the profanity in this classroom that I hear! No more of it! Claire, I'm sending you to the Principal's office for a refferal. Explain to him why you have such a potty mouth!". Claire simply rolled her eyes without a care in the world. Ms. McKinnley was clearly about to snap. But she didn't, citing that she could lose her job with an outburst. After all, students had complained to administration about her before. They were keeping an eye on her.

Finally, 2:35 came. The bell rang. The students bursted out of the classroom with such energy that Ms. McKinnley had to blink twice. "It is so funny how they can leave school with all of that energy, but when they're here, they are really tired. Oh well," she said, grabbing her purse. She got up, turned off the lights and locked up the classroom for the night. Her day was finally over.

Meanwhile, Mokuba was at his locker, which was right by the main enterance. Mokuba was grabbing his things to go home, and grabbing his spring jacket. He was putting on the jacket when Rebbeca Hawkins approached him with a school girl sort of smile. "Hey, Mokuba," she said, grinning in a flirty way. "What's up?" he replied blanky. Rebbeca walked up on him. She was now litterally in his face. Up against his body. Looking from down the hallway, you would have thought they were going to have sex right there. "You know," she whispered, "I'm looking for a man, and you're it. You're sexy as hell. I just wanna jump on you right now and do you right here,". Mokuba was blushing dangerously red. "Uhhhh ... Rebbeca ... no, just no," he said, slowly backing up, then stormed out of the front door. "Wait!" Rebbeca shouted, "Don't you wanna see that I'm NOT wearing any undergarments, just for you?". Mokuba was already out of earshot.

As he got outside, his friend Derrick came up to him. "'Sup Mokuba?" he said. "Hey," Mokuba replied, giving Derrick a 'ghetto', or boy, handshake. "What you on today?" Derrick asked. "I'm going home first, then I'm gonna hang out by the arcade," replied Mokuba. "'Ight," Derrick said, "I'ma holler at you tomorrow. Later, man,". "Alright," Mokuba said in a semi-interested, and tired, voice. Him and Derrick did another handshake, then Derrick walked the other way. Mokuba turned to his left and walked that way.

A black limo was slowly watching all of this. It had been sitting in front of the school since 1:45. It had not moved in all of that time, either. But, oddly, as soon as Mokuba came out of school, it did. One lady who lived across the street from the school thought this was suspicious and called 911. But, to her dismay, police were really busy with a street fight just a few blocks away, involving some kids from an elementary school. They were fighting with some kids from Mokuba's high school. Anyway, what was more suspicious about the limo was that it's windows were tinted. You could not see inside of it. At all. You could not see who or what was in it.

The limo was really clean, like it just got done being washed down. The limo smelled like fresh oranges. It had nice, sparkling wheels on it. Nearly anyone in an urban neighborhood of where this school was awed at it. Some people took pictures of it. Others thought it was President Obama and nearly killed theirselves to get an autograph. Needless to say, the driver of the limo was very annoyed. He was annoyed for coming to a high school in the first place. But, he had to follow orders. He worked for an evil mastermind, who's intent for kids was dirty, and deadly.

"Driver, pull up to him. Ask him if he wants candy. That should work," said a mono-toned voice. The voice had an older accent to it, like it was experienced in life. The voice also sounded like whoever was talking knew mostly about what they were doing and/or planning. And, needless to say, the voice was evil. Or, at least, it sounded that way. It did not sound like a good natured man at all. You could say the voice had a plan to it. A mean, vicious, plan. Like it was bent on destruction. "I really hope this works," the voice said, "Otherwise, my plans are ruined. And I will not tolerate that,". The voice was not talking to the driver. Nor any other occuppants in the vehicle. It was merely talking to itself. Like it had not had a friend in the world.

Mokuba heard an engine slowly rolling up on him. He turned his head to look. "Who the hell's in that car?" he asked himself, "Can't see a damn thing,". Mokuba was a little worried. He had been kidnapped before, by a man named Pegasus. Maxmillion Pegasus, to be exact. This man had tried to torture him, to no avail. Thanks to Kaiba and Yugi Moto, he had been saved. And he was thankful. But, now, Kaiba, nor Yugi, were not around. On the brighter side, though, there were over 500 kids leaving the school, with over thirity school staff members watching them leave. Mokuba figured that if there were any incidents, staff would try to save a student. Or other students would intervene.

"Sir, how are we supposed to get him if there are so many people out here?" the limo driver asked. "Don't worry about that," the voice said, "I've got that covered," he smirked, with an evil chuckle to follow. The limo kept rolling slowly as Mokuba walked home. Mokuba kept turning his head back, noting the limo following him. "This is scary. I think this is a stalker," he said to himself, walking a little faster. As he sped up, the limo started going a little faster. "Damn," Mokuba panicked, "They're coming to get me,". Mokuba now started to walk briskly. With that, the limo started speeding up. "Look at him," the limo driver said, smirking, "He's freakin' scared for his life,". "Yes, he is," the voice said, with a sinister chuckle to it, "That is what I like,".

Mokuba now started running. "Ahhh!" he screamed, running rapidly, panting. The limo was now speeding down the street. "Ok, a street corner!" Mokuba shouted, running towards a street corner. "Maybe I'll lose them if I turn the corner,". Mokuba ran for his life to that street corner. As he reached it, however, the limo made an abrupt, sharp, left turn. It nearly ran over Mokuba's foot. The force of the limo knocked Mokuba to the ground. "Are you f-" "AHA! You're mine now!" an evil voice shouted maniacly. A man grabbed Mokuba off the ground, threw him into the limo and sped off.

Wow! Mokuba was just kidnapped! Crazy! I wonder who did it? Well, in order to find out who did it, you'll need to Chapter 2. I should have that up soon. Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review!

- Thanks,

Animefan57


End file.
